


talk me down

by coldplayergeek



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Budding Love, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, robin is a sleepy boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldplayergeek/pseuds/coldplayergeek
Summary: ' “Robin?” Chrom’s voice had a sleepy edge to it. Robin turned his head to stare at the man.“Your hair’s a mess, Chrom.”“Probably because I was actually sleeping. You know, the thing you’re supposed to do when it’s 2 in the morning.” 'an insomniac tactician and his sleepy boyfriend





	talk me down

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry i know i post here like once in a blue corn moon but my writing inspiration is so fuckin sporadic it's sad  
> i just love my boys sm hnnnn,,, i have a few other one-shots that i have yet to finish but this one got lucky, i managed to finish it in... just under a month
> 
> what happened was i wrote most of it one night (up until the part where robin falls asleep with chrom) and then about a month later (tonight) i finished it up so that's why it might sound different in some parts.
> 
> anyways pls enjoy! leave kudos at least please my crops are dyinf

Robin found it hard to sleep on nights like these.  
With the weight of the world on his shoulders, he sat up through dire hours, thinking of strategies for the battle they’d have tomorrow, or something along those lines.  
Sometimes, he’d stare at his hand, gazing at the mark on it. Defiling, he called it. He wanted nothing more than to be rid of it. He’d try to think of how to do that, too, when the moon was high in the milky, dark sky.  
He’d get terrible nightmares of him being taken over by Grima on some nights, and those would jolt him awake and keep him on edge the entire day.  
Even on good nights, come to think of it, Robin hardly slept. It was hard for him. He was always up reading, or tossing and turning in bed, or something along those lines.  
Robin found it hard to sleep in general.

This wasn’t the first night Chrom had awoken for some water, only to peek into Robin’s tent while passing and find him wide awake. The tactician, this night, was nursing a cup of coffee and a book Sumia had recommended to him, judging by the name- “The Adventures of Frey: Knight of Altea”.  
“Robin?” Chrom’s voice had a sleepy edge to it. Robin turned his head to stare at the man.  
“Your hair’s a mess, Chrom.”  
“Probably because I was actually sleeping. You know, the thing you’re supposed to do when it’s 2 in the morning.”  
“Shut up.” Robin gave him somewhat of a mean look, turning back to his book.  
Chrom grimaced. He turned around, walking away from Robin’s tent for the water he had set out for originally.

Around five or so minutes later, Chrom decided to peek into Robin’s tent again. The snow-haired tactician hadn’t moved, seemingly. Chrom walked into the tent.  
“Did I say you could come in?”  
“I’ll leave if you want.”  
“No, please don’t.”  
Chrom felt a faint smile creep across his face at this. He knew Robin didn’t like anyone being around him at night.  
Well, except for Chrom himself. He was the exception.  
“Is there a way I could help you sleep?” The prince walked over to the sitting tactician, and embraced him from behind.  
“You’ve never asked me that before.. I don’t know, honestly.” Robin put the book down, tugging Chrom’s arms off of him and getting up to face the lord.  
“Why don’t we just lay in bed? We could cuddle, I guess. Maybe that’ll help you.”  
“I’m not opposed to it.”

Robin found it hard to sleep on nights like these.  
However, Chrom helped him a lot.  
With his arms so gently wrapped around him, Chrom’s chest rising and falling slowly, the prince’s heartbeat slowing to match the rhythm of sleep.  
Robin thought he was quite a calming presence.  
And so, sleep finally found him. He felt his eyes getting heavy; his movements were slowed.  
He loved Chrom dearly. This was exactly why.

Robin was not a morning person. Chrom, however, was.  
Perhaps it was because Chrom got a decent amount of sleep every night, unlike the insomniac tactician.  
Robin forced his eyes open, rubbing the sleep from them to set his gaze on a certain prince; already he was up and suited for the day.  
“Good morning, sleepyhead.” Chrom turned his head to look at Robin, a soft smile on his face.  
“I love you.” Robin’s voice was sleepy, suiting the tactician and his messier-than-usual hair.  
“I concur. Did you rest well?” Chrom was now at the side of Robin’s bed.  
“Of course I did.” Robin moved to get out of bed, standing and turning to face Chrom.  
“That’s good. Everyone else is up, so you probably should get a move on.” Chrom chuckled.  
“Err, I’m sorry for holding things up. I’ll be out in five minutes.”  
“Take all the time you need.”  
Chrom started to walk out, but turned and started to speak again before he left.  
“If you can’t sleep, just come to my tent. I won’t be angry at you, even if it’s 3 in the morning. I don’t want to see Ylisse’s lovely tactician collapse from exhaustion.”  
Chrom walked out of the tent before Robin could reply.

Robin was in Chrom’s tent nearly every night after that.


End file.
